This Can't Be Happening
by TheHaloFreak
Summary: Welcome to the 64th Hunger Games! the story of one of the trubutes from District 7. will she survie these horrid games? read and find out! helpful reviews are always welcome and sugestions for other tributes! and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MIND!**

**So first of all if you're reading my Lily and James, Harry Potter, yes I am still working on it and yes I have a good reason for the wait. Like the fact that I got a new computer and it didn't have Word so I had to get it and that took a while. But that's another story entirely. So any way I recently saw the Hunger Games movie, like twice, and then read all the books in like a week, twice. So now imma write a Hunger Games story! Yep. Again I am still writing all my other stories it's just I roll with my inspiration, which right now is Hunger Games! So yep here I go!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Only kind, helpful reviews though please. And if you have ideas for other tributes leave a review or PM me please!**

A Chilly breeze blew up the old dead leaves that had sat undisturbed all winter. Despite its chill the breeze had a feeling of warmth that only comes in spring. The sun shown bright and warm in the morning sky replacing the breezes chill with its warm. This is the time we all should be going to the woods. Everyone should be making the walk from their houses with axes on their shoulders, but no one is working today. No one will work today. No one in any District will work today. Because it's reaping day.

For some people it's a welcome day of rest, but for most it's torturous, especially for families with children. It's not the first reaping I've been in, but it's the first one I've been in alone. My sister, Elizabeth, is now nine-teen and no longer eligible, thank goodness. Nope for me this reaping should be easy, no one to worry about but me. The other reapings were some of the worst days in my life, always worried her name would get picked, knowing if my name was she'd volunteer and I'd lose her. Of course we both knew if our name got called the other would volunteer. There would be no way I'd let my older sister die for the Capitals entertainment, and there was no way she'd let anyone hurt her baby sister.

I've never felt like she was supposed to protect me, I guess I was always too busy trying to protect her. I remember her first two reapings, the ones I was too young to be in, the ones where if her name got called there would be nothing I could do. It was something of a relief when I turned twelve until I realized what she would do if I got called. I can't even imagine my parents stress.

They never let us take out tesserae, no matter what, they would both work every job they could find, do anything to ensure we could live without them. It hasn't always been easy, but we've worked together and it's worked, my name is only in six times. I remember two years ago, my father had been injured in a logging accident and my mother was working three jobs and me and Elizabeth two each, mostly odd things here and there because there really wasn't much employment options, me and Elizabeth were planning to apply for tesserae when my mother found out. She was so upset, she wouldn't let us and to make ends meet she sold a locket that had been in the family for years. Elizabeth and I knew tesserae were not an option and found another job.

I would spend the time before the reaping in the woods exploring, but we aren't allowed in the woods unless we are working. So instead I go to find Elizabeth. She left the house early this morning to go see her "friend" Grizzly. She spends a lot of time with him these days. I wonder when they'll finally man up and tell us they are getting married. I'm a little surprised she hasn't told me yet, I get her not telling our parents, she's only 19 and I'm sure they'd feel she was too young, but I'm her sister for crying out loud. Maybe she hasn't told me because she knows I hate him. Well hate is a little strong, sure we have our disagreements and I don't think he's good enough for her but he is at least decent to her and I think he loves her.

When I round the corner heading towards Grizzly's house I see Elizabeth and Grizzly walking away from me hand in hand. Ugh. I take a second to pretend to gag myself before a call out to them, maybe I do hate him.

"Elizabeth!" she turns around and stops while I run up to them

"Hey, Barb." I ignore Grizzly and talk to Elizabeth

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Me and Grizzly have been getting food for tonight. I would have asked you to come but I thought you'd want to sleep in." more like you knew I wouldn't go anywhere with Grizzly.

"Ooh what'd you get?" Grizzly holds up a bag for me to look in. in it is a whole chicken, canned beans, and a few potatoes that look like last year's crop.

"Where'd you get all this?" I ask excitedly examining the beans

"Old Mrs. Halley had some food she was selling. Extra stuff that was just taking up shelf space." I try not to snap at Grizzly, because he is just trying to be nice to me even though I've been nothing but a brat to him.

"I think she was trying to get some money to buy her granddaughter a birthday gift." Elizabeth adds. I nod, I want to ask where they got the money but I know Grizzly has some, none of the rest of us know where his family got it but I suspect it wasn't legal.

"so what are you doing now?" I ask. Elizabeth goes to answer but Grizzly cuts her off

"Hey Barb you wanna take this stuff back to your house for us?" he hands me the bag before I can object

"Sure." I say not even trying to keep the malice out of my voice. Elizabeth hears it and throws me an apologetic look before walking away with him. And that's why I really hate Grizzly, he always separating us, and for two people who have spent their entire lives side by side, it's not ok, at least not for me.

So I walk home sputtering the entire way, imagining all the wonderful ways Grizzly could die. I practically kick the door open when I get home.

"What's this?" asks my mother as I set the bag on the table.

"A gift." I reply, still angry.

"Oh?" asks my mother.

"Yes. From our dear friend Grizzzzzzlllly!" I elongate his name and say it in a very sarcastic voice. My mother sighs, but looks almost as displeased as I think she should.

"Well I found you a dress to wear. You should go get ready or we'll be rushed to get there." I make a face as she shoos me out of the room. I hate getting dressed up, especially for reaping day. If I had my way I'd wear my dirtiest work clothes just to make a point. The dress isn't as bad as it could be though so I put it on not bothering to wash and intending to wear my hair in its messy braids. I walk back into the kitchen when I'm ready and find my mother preparing the food.

"Can I help?" I ask

"Yes. Can you go find your father? I think he's in the shed." I leave the kitchen and go out into the shed. I open the door and find my father working on a barrel. He looks up when I walk in.

"Hey sweetie. You look nice." I smile and hug him.

"Ma wants you." I tell him.

"Ok." We both walk out of the shed together. When we get back to the kitchen my mother's getting the chicken in a pot to cook.

"Oh good. Can you get the potatoes ready while I fix her hair?" she asks my father. I grimace.

"Well you want to look good don't you?" she asks me scolding

"No." I answer, but it doesn't matter she's already undoing my braids.

"well I want you to. Did you even wash?" I shake my head no and she sighs heavily and braids my hair.

After about half an hour of fussing we are ready to go. Elizabeth is coming with us, and not Grizzly. We all walk in silence, holding hands. When we reach the square I hug and say good bye to my family and go to take my place. It's weird without Elizabeth. I seem smaller somehow, vulnerable, alone. I hope it goes by fast so I can get home and eat that chicken. The stage is taken by the mayor, a large man with a great mustache, his wife, who could beat most men at arm wrestling, the weird dude from the Capital who always comes, and of course the mentors. Since District 7 has only one Victor, unlike 1 or 2, we only have one mentor. Blight. I really don't know much about him, I mostly ignore the Victors village all together. I'm not even sure how he won. I don't really remember his Games, I'm not even sure I watched it, I mean I know I'm supposed to but I'm good at not paying attention. Something I'll be putting into good use today.

Once they are all on stage the Capital idiot, Julius Dashard, goes up to the microphone and begins his super long speech with the retarded video and all that crap. I'm no listening, there's a small bird looking for worms just off the path leading to the square. When the bird fly's away I turn my attention back to the stage just to see where we are in this whole thing. The movies just ended and Julius is walking over to the bowl with the girls names. I decide to pay attention until they've been picked, out of respect for the kids who are going to get killed. I feel the slight jab of nervousness I always get when his hand goes in the bowl. He always takes so long, like he has to touch every ones name at least once. I see my family standing across the way, watching, worrying it's going to be me. Then I turn my head back to the stage just as he's got the slip of paper. On that paper are letters, those letters form the name of someone standing here, in this square, someone who live will be over about as soon as he calls there name. I have just enough time to hope it's not me when he calls out the name

"Barbara Miller"

The crowd is silent. There wondering who it is, and for a second so am I.

_Barbara Miller? Who that?_

And then it hits me, _I'M _Barbara Miller.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Ok so I'm updating this because I have grand ideas about updating all my stories and also to get me pumped about the movies coming out on DVD. August 18****th****. I'm also rereading the books just for this occasion. So let us continue.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Maybe no one will know it's me_, is the first thought that runs through my head. One look at the people moving away from me and I know that's not going to work. _Maybe I can run_, my eyes dart to where I saw the bird earlier, I know it could never work. Too many peacekeepers, they wouldn't want their precious tribute getting away. _A volunteer?_ It's my last hope but I know it won't work. Besides how could I live with myself watching another kid die in my place?_ At least it's not Elizabeth_, it's a comforting thought, at least when I died my parents won't be childless.

I took a deep breath before mustering all my will power, and began walking towards the stage. I didn't look over at my family, seeing their faces would have broken my strength and I probably would end up crying. I had to look strong; this is what the other tributes would see. I walked up the steps with my head held high, when I reached him Julius said something but my ears didn't seem to be working, then he sort of led me to where I was supposed to stand, and moved back to call the boys. My ears were working now and I could hear perfectly well who he called,

"Sef Thrope"

There was the normal silence then the Sef began walking forward. He looked like he could puke, or maybe I was just putting my own feeling onto him. I didn't know Sef, I mean I saw him at school I'm pretty sure he's a year ahead of me. I watched him walk towards the stage; something about how he was walking reminded me of someone trying not to trip, which he probably was. We shake hands and are then given a minute to look over the people who will watch us die, the people who have stood by and let the capital kill their children. I can't help but be filled with hate, hate for them but mostly hate for the capital.

I force myself not to look for my family, but I think I can make out the soft sobs of my sister and mother. As I'm led into the justice building I feel a lump in my throat, I can't breathe. Tears start to fill my eyes. _No_, I tell myself, _not now, not here._ I need to clear my mind. I focus on my heartbeat and it helps. I make it into the little room without letting a tear fall.

Shortly after I get in the room my family burst in. As expected my mother and Elizabeth are crying. I immediately hug them and my father too. I notice Grizzly standing awkwardly in the corner, and I'm relieved he's here, relieved Elizabeth has him. He'll help her through this. After a moment of tear filled hugging we break apart, no matter how many hugs we fit into this short time span it'll never be enough. I let my tears fall now. I'm surprised when Grizzly steps forward.

"We were going to tell you all tonight, but now" he lets out an awkward cough. "Me and Elizabeth have decided to get married." This brings on a new wave of tears for all of us.

"Wait to have the wedding until I get back." I manage to get some strength in my voice. Then Elizabeth is hugging me again and crying harder and nodding and saying of course. Then we are all hugging again and it's time for me to go. The peacekeepers are whisking me away and I'm forced to leave the people I love.

I have to get a hold of myself. I have to stop crying. There gone, it's over, probably won't see any of them again. If I'm going to make it through any of this I need to let them go. I need to be able to do whatever it takes to survive. Who knows I might be able to do this. I don't even know who the other tributes are yet; it's silly to give up hope so early on.

I notice Sef sitting next to me I the car for the first time; he seems to be in shock. I decide to look away. The last thing I need is to get attached to Sef when I'll be trying to kill him in about a week. The thought makes my stomach turn, not just trying to kill Sef but trying to kill anyone. We're kids, all of us, it's just wrong.

The train station is filled with cameras and peacekeepers. I put on my best "I'm tough face" and get out of the car with my head high. From now on I have to be brave. I can't look like an easy target, but I also don't want to be targeted because I look too tough. As I board the train a million thoughts are running through my head,_ what's my strategy? What angle are you going to take for the interview? How are you going to get sponsors? What will the arena be? What weapons will they have?_ Obviously I'm hoping for some kind of axe, I've worked with them my whole life, maybe a bow, not that I've ever used one, but most likely hand to hand combat won't end well for me. I need to be able to kill from a distance. I'm not big enough to be able to take on the huge brutes District One and Two have.

The train is the most lavishly decorated thing I've ever been in. Julius gives us the tour with his overly happy attitude and stupid Capital accent. I only pay attention to see where my room is and the bathroom. After that we return to what I guess is a sitting space. Blight is there.

"So you two are the lucky ones this year?" Blight says in greeting. Then he looks us both over. "I suppose you want to get right down to it?" I look over at Sef and nod yes, we only have so much time and the quicker we start the more we can learn.

"Well do you want to work alone or together?" _No,_ my mind screams, the last thing I want is to know anything about Sef. It's bad enough knowing his name even.

"I'd rather work alone." Phew Sef said it not me. Blight nods.

"So who wants to start first then? Or are you going to let me rest?" again I look at Sef. Maybe he sees how desperate I am to talk to Blight or maybe he just needs time to get used to his impending death but again he's does what I would have asked him to.

"I need to go rest so if Barbara wants to start let her." With that he walks out of the room. I take the seat opposite Blight awkwardly. He stares at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"So, you want to win." It's not a question, it's an observation.

"I'm going to win." I put as much force in my voice as I have and feel determination running through my veins.

I am going to win.

**Ok so kudos to you if you got Sef's name reference. ;) Well it's more of a copy then a reference but still… so there's chapter two. Shorter then chapter one and like all my writing not very good. Yep. Hope you all enjoyed it! Now review because it makes me and unicorns happy! And if you don't feel like reviewing about this story then just review about fluffy yellow cats who sleep all day curled in little balls. Like my writing buddy Leonard. ;) **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
